bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
=D Comics
=D Comics refers to three series written by the BZPower member, Ziko. The original series was deleted in the Dataclysm, but the sequel series still exists. Original Series =D Comics was about a bunch of characters who had somehow come to know each other, mostly through coincidences. It was set in a comic studio, but there was no true main location in the comics. The comics featured characters that were only in =D and characters from Blue Orange Comics Ltd. and Funky Cuttlefish Cream. Plot In the first comic, Tictoc asks Tintimo for some explosives, but he is denied. When everyone gets to the studio for the first time, Banana declares that he feels like he's in the Brady Bunch. Needing to get some air, he goes to the bare expanses of BZ-Metru, a flat blueish plain with no buildings. When he returns, he asks what his friends think of the studio. Kothra isn't happy because there isn't enough blue and orange. Elsewhere, in Tintimo's classroom, Tintimo is giving a presentation on the elements. Unfortunately, Tictoc had tampered with it, and the presentation went south. After this, everyone returns to the studio, but the doors are locked, and nobody has a key. Mein goes to Dr. Doctor's office, and scoffs at him for not having chairs. She then tells him her problem: she saw how Twinkies were made. After she leaves the office, Chow tries to ask her something, but she cuts him off. In another scene in the office, Chow complains that Mein would disagree if he said the sky was blue. Later, Jiigoo tells Kothra never to underestimate Boring Gray Enterprises, leading Banana and Jiigoo to go to the building. When they arrive, an enterpriser welcomes them in a creepy manner. The enterpriser takes them to his boss, K. Rool. K. Rool transports them to his castle's peak, where Krow and Screech drag away Banana and Jiigoo. Banana then wakes up, discovering that he was dreaming, only to be confronted by a giant figure saying that it is his homeowork. Back at the studio, Banana complains about needing to do too many chores in preparation of Thanksgiving. He then decides to go to Hawaii until the holidays are over. Back in Dr. Doctor's office, Tintimo complains that Toupaka's speech bubble is cooler than his. Starting in the next comic, everyone has better bubbles. There aren't any long plots after that. Most of the comics following involve the approach of Christmas and winter. It is also at this point that the topic was abandoned. =D Comics Again Ziko later posted a sequel to =D Comics, aptly named =D Comics Again. This topic grew much slower, with a smaller variety of people posting. The comics are not set on any particular island, and they take place at multiple locations. Plot The new series opens up with Ziko walking into Tintimo's classroom. He doesn't see Tintimo, so he walks through. Tintimo them reveals himself, revealing that he painted himself to match the wall. Elsewhere, Kothra informs Jiigoo that he won't make a comic. Kothra then goes downtown to meet with Tictoc, where they promptly get lost, conveniently under a sign that says they'll never get out. Somehow finding his way out and to another building, Kothra accidentally steps on Jiigoo, who had somehow become a Nanonicle. After Jiigoo returns to a normal size, Kothra confronts him about never posting on BZP. Jiigoo snaps his fingers, and Toupaka zooms by, sucking Koth into his wake. In another area, Ziko is on the phone with Microsoft Help Center, while he is trying to install Windows 7 on a computer. On the other end of the line is Bioboy (a GS), who suggests various unhelpful solutions for Ziko, such as buying a new computer or consulting a Linux representative. iPenguin walks into the room as Ziko denies the chance to purchase a Mac. iPenguin runs away, and then drives a large cannon into the room, blowing up Ziko. Later, Ziko takes Jiigoo to Dr. Doctor, because he is worried about his friends constant "Jiiging." Meanwhile, Kothra tries to speak French to Tictoc, but doesn't do very well, ending up yelling "UN DEUX TROIS!" at the top of his lungs. Later, when Tintimo and Ziko are discussing the comics' ratings, Tictoc does an interpretive dance. Following this, Tintimo goes to the pool, unfortunately in a Speedo. While on his way, many people shout various cries of pain. While he is away, many of the characters are seen talking to Evo, a GS, who constantly disappears during the conversation. They corner him in the media room, at which point he explodes. Later, Jiigoo comes up to Ziko to tell him that he got Photoshop. Ziko tries to give hints to make Jiigoo let him use it, but Jiigoo tells him that to get around the sales restrictions, he will sell his last license in Antarctica. Some time later, Jiigoo tells Ziko that he managed to sell it to a penguin on the black market, to which a guilty looking iPenguin stares out the window. Jiigoo then corners Kothra, alongside Toupaka. He threatens Koth with Windex, but it doesn't affect him. Meanwhile, Arc is about to shoot one of Ziko's neighbors, when he hears a loud thud in the next room. He goes there, to find that Ziko is dead. He looks at the computer screen, where the words "You have died of dysentery" are displayed in green lettering. Later, Dr. Doctor and Tintimo watch as Ziko advises them on various comic techniques that would make them look better. They then decide that he needs to be stopped. While they are plotting, Tictoc overhears some of the plan. When Dr. Doctor and Tintimo bring a package to Ziko, Tictoc jumps through the window, surprising Tintimo and sending the box flying. As Tintimo explains what is going on, the contents of the box, a new computer, falls down and lands on Ziko's head. =D Comics Etc. =D Comics Etc. was the planned third iteration of the comics which was never released. It was originally planned to be released in July 2010, but Ziko never went through with it. Characters Trivia * It is not related to Exdee's XD Comics. * The comic header for the first series changed depending on the time of year. * The format for the original series was designed to be able to have the panels rearranged in multiple designs. However, Ziko never actually did this, and abandoned the six-panel format for "Again." *Tropical Comics was the original series' (loosely based) sequel. Links *=D Comics on BZPower Deleted in Dataclysm *=D Comics Again on BZPower Closed Category: Comics Category:Deleted In Dataclysm